Blaze
by Amber and Ruby
Summary: As I was in front of the shifting boggart, I knew that I had a problem. A big problem! A major problem! First of all, I couldn't remember what my greatest fear was.The second was that I had a very weak sense of humor! I didn't like jokes, pranks and idiotic stuff. HP3 Remus x OC
1. Chapter 1 Nothing more

**Blaze**

**Amber and Ruby**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. However we do own original characters.

Chapter One: Nothing more

People… They smile and laugh. They lie and gossip. People who are described as pureblood and half-blood…People who are called 'Mudbloods' and people who are muggles. They're all the same.

I was pretending to find Josephine's talking interesting.

I nodded. I smiled. I nodded.

In a cabin, on Hogwarts Express, four 'friends' discussed Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban.

Josephine talked in an animated voice, as her hands made movement like a mad gymnast.

Bryony kept complaining and complaining. She complained that her hair was too short and that her eyes were too small. She complained that her eyes were too blue and were too small. She complained that her voice was too squeaky…

While she complained and whined, I regretted the fact that I didn't accept Richard's offer to spend the journey to Hogwarts with him and his Gryffindor friends.

Then, there was Yanika. Yanika who kept describing Cedric Diggory's eyes… It was maddening! Who could find so many adjectives to describe a pair of eyes? Who?

And I smiled. And I nodded. And I smiled.

The train halted to a stop. The temperature dropped and I knew that they were on the train. It was like before.

Dementors… The feeling was dark… darker than black. These creatures were everywhere. Why? Because of Black.

Silence.

The cabin door opened slowly and I remember nothing more.

**Thank you for reading. Reviews will be appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2 Fire

**Blaze**

**Amber and Ruby**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't our property. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter two: Fire

I opened my eyes. I felt a bit strange… Like last time, the Dementors brought back the saddest memory that I had; the memory that I didn't remember. The vision was hazy.

There was a boy with brown hair… I couldn't see his face. He was on the ground… his clothes were torn and bloody…

It was a short vision but it connected me to my past. Who was the boy?

"Are you okay?" Yanika asked looking worried.

I tried to smile. "I'm okay. Don't worry."

"You don't _look_ okay, Blaze," Josephine replied frankly.

I took a lollipop from my jeans pocket and started devouring it. I was drained out.

Bryony sighed. "That Dementor made me feel unusual."

Josephine gave a sad smile. "Me too. Harry Potter also fainted."

"Potter?" I said with venom.

"No need for hard feelings Ms. Slytherin," Yanika mocked.

"Shut up," I hissed.

I hated Potter's gut. He always glared at me and I always glared at him. We were 'enemies' from distance. I didn't know why I disliked him so much and I didn't think it was because he was a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin. Richard, my adoptive brother, was a Gryffindor and I loved him dearly. However, he _is_ my brother so he's not the best example. He is the only Gryffindor which I talked to.

Josephine, 16, is in Ravenclaw. She has short, black hair and blue eyes. I have to admit that she's really good in Astrology. Bryony, 17, is a Hufflepuff. She's Josephine's cousin and it was Josephine who introduced us. She is crazy about Quidditch. Yanika, 15, is a Ravenclaw. She hates slimy things and other slimy stuff…

And me? Well, I'm known as Blaze Hughes and I am seventeen. I'm a Slytherin and people describe me as a stuck up. No one has really told me that in my face, but I know what they think and whisper. The only person who seems to like me at school, and is not Richard, is Severus Snape. Why? Well, because I'm the only one who pays attention in his class and the only one who got an O, meaning Outstanding, in Potions. Besides potions, I really like Ancient Runes. I got an A, Acceptable, in it. The other subjects? Let's say that they're all a failing grade.

A few seconds ago, I've told you that the only person who seems to like me at school, and is not Richard, is Severus Snape. What about Yanika, Josephine and Bryony?

They're not 'friends'. They're just people who I hang up with. Why do they stay around and deal with with me? Who knows? Maybe, it's because they're too scared to tell me to leave them in piece.

So, about my life…

Seven years ago, the Hughes found me in the back garden covered with blue fumes. They tried to help me. The asked me what my name was, where I lived, about my relatives but I remembered **nothing**.

They didn't even know my age, but Mr. Hughes performed some weird spell and got to know that I was exactly 10 years old. They raised me up as their daughter and gave me love. It was Paul, 18, the eldest son of Anelie and Áed Hughes, who decided to call me 'Blaze'. Mrs. and Mr. Hughes (respectively) got uncommon names right? Anelie is German and Áed is Irish. The rest of the journey was what one could describe as normal.

Then, we arrived at Hogwarts. I was _so happy and eager_ to start school… **not really**. I felt like a fish out of water or like a dragon that was unable to breathe fire.

I sat at my House's table. Draco kept chattering and talking… I felt like cutting his tongue and burn it in front of the headmaster. I sighed. Patience, I chanted in my head.

Dumbledore began by giving a great speech. However, McGonagall quickly got his attention to get to the point. The man with white beard introduced the new teacher; R.J. Lupin. He also announced that Hagrid was going to teach 'Care of Magical Creature'. I heard groans coming from my table. I didn't blame them. Hagrid didn't seem to fit as a teacher.

However, the groans were silenced by the claps (most coming from the Gryffindor table) and Hagrid turned the shade of a cherry.

Then, the headmaster warned us about the Dementors. They were going to guard the castle. With the mention of Dementors, I saw Draco pretending to faint. I was ready to give him a piece of my mind, until I noticed him looking at Potter.

That was my first day at Hogwarts as a seventh year student.

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3 Boggart

**Blaze**

**Amber and Ruby**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't our property. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

And thank you Akira-san for reviewing. Plus thanks Sayonara Yasashii Akumu for alerting.

Chapter 3: Boggart

The question that he asked me what a Boggart was. Of course, I had no idea what that was. I plastered a smile. "Edwards knows… Why not ask her?"

I glanced at the Gryffindor with goofy teeth. She glared at me through her thick concave lenses.

"I appreciate your proposal Ms. Hughes; however I would like to hear the answer from _you_."

My smile disappeared and shifted into a scowl. "I don't be familiar with the term, Prof."

He raised his eyebrow. "Open your book and read page forty. The answer to my question is there."

I opened the book lazily (it had a weird smell- probably it was the ink) and huffed. I started reading with a clear voice.

"A boggart is a shape-shifter that takes on the form of its intended victim's worst fear. Boggarts like to hide in dark, enclosed places, such as closets and cabinets. Since a boggart changes shape upon sight, their unaltered shape is little known."

"Thank you. Now, I came across a boggart and I believe that this would be a great opportunity to gain knowledge of how to perform the _Riddikulus_ spell."

Afterwards, we were in front of a wardrobe. It rattled… It gave me Goosebumps. What would my boggart be? What did I fear? If the bogart turned into something silly, these classmates would make fun of me until the end of year…

"Inside this wardrobe, there is a boggart. Now repeat after me: _Riddikulus."_

"Riddikulus!"

I remained silent.

"Good. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is...laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing."

We lined up in front of the wardrobe. Edwards pushed me to get behind me… I shoved her back with my shoulder. "Treat those who're _better than you_ with respect bitch."

She looked angrily at me. "You'll pay."

"Really? I'm so scared!"

She turned around and whispered something to her best friend. They turned around and gave me another glare.

I gave them a smirk. I turned around and saw the teacher glancing at me. I gave a fake grin and he looked away.

Edwards' boggart turned into… a man with red eyes. He was pale. Handsome. He was dressed in fine clothes… He smiled and showed two fangs. Vampire.

"Riddikulus!" she said. The vampire turned into a goblin dressed in a blue dress with a white sash. Laughter…

As I was in front of the shifting boggart, I knew that I had a problem. A big problem! A **major** problem!

First of all, I couldn't remember what my greatest fear was. (I don't know why. When I tried to search in my brain archives, everything went blank.)

The second was that I had a **very weak sense of humor!** I didn't like jokes, pranks and idiotic stuff.

The boggart turned to a black dog. My eyes turned to slits… I loved animals (especially dogs and horses) but I feared black dogs!

**Fear.**

What is fear? It is a depressing sensation that twists around your body and pulls you deeper in the sea… to drown you…

I grew anxious. The dog seemed to smile. Why did I fear this beast? Did something happen in the first ten years of my unknown life?

The wand seemed that any moment was going to slip from hand. I was sweating. I bit my lip.

All I had to do was wave my wand and utter the spell. I knew that I would fail to get rid of my fear… I only knew to perform a few charms. I did potions not spells.

Fight or flight. The dog moved forward, slowly.

"Concentrate!" It was the Professor who spoke but at that split second I didn't notice.

Fight or flight. I turned away, ready to flee from the class room, not caring about the whispering and snide remarks that my class mates would make for the rest of the week or month.

The dog was fast. He got my leg. I dropped in the floor. "Riddikulus!" It was Lupin. The class was silent.

Don't cry! Don't cry!

"Enough for today, you can go to your next lesson." I stared at his brown eyes. They seemed distressed. The students were leaving…

He gave me his hand to help me get up but I refused to let him help me. I made an effort and got up and made a gesture to leave.

"Don't leave Ms. Hughes. I need to speak to you."

**Thank you for reading. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 He knows something!

**Blaze**

**Amber and Ruby**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Thanks for reading and reviews will be appreciated.

Chapter four: He knows something!

I stood awkwardly next to Lupin. He asked me if I wanted any chocolate but I declined politely. He walked to his desk. I followed. "Do you like D.A.D.A?"

I shrugged. "Not particularly." "Why?"

His eyes were sparkling. He wanted to know about me. Was he _really_ interested or pitied the terrified girl that I was a few seconds ago.

"Not good at it. I prefer wand-less magic; like Potions."

"Really?"

Was he mocking me?

"Ask Prof. Snape who is his best student."

"I don't have to. I already know."

"Know what?"

"That you failed _all_ your OWLs except Potions and Ancient Runes."

"How do _you _know?"

"I'm a teacher here, Blaze."

So we are on the first name basis now?

I laughed. "Of course, then Prof. Dumbledore should have warned you about my fits."

He nodded. "But you didn't have a fit when the boggart turned into that black dog; did you?"

"No. I was still conscious."

"Did you know about your fear?"

"No. I don't even remember… The dog, like all my fits, has connected me to my first 10 years of unknown life."

He was looking out of the window. I bet that Edwards is enjoying telling everyone that I almost fainted in class, I thought.

"Why didn't you perform the spell?"

"I was so scared that I tried to escape… I was like somebody else. Now that I'm talking about it, I can't understand why I reacted that way."

"I suggest that we'll work on the boggart. You won't be able to escape your fear every time…"

"When?"

"This evening; after dinner."

"Okay."

He looked at me weirdly. Very weird! Not how a teacher looks at his students… a look of nostalgia…

"Are you okay Prof.?"

His expression returned to normal. He smiled. "Just a bit tired."

"Think so… You're white."

He smiled. "It's sunny outside. Maybe a walk would do you some good."

"Yeah."

I walked away. "Blaze!"

I looked behind me.

"You forgot your book." I smiled awkwardly and went to get it. When my hand accidentally touched his, I had a déja vu.

One of the mental picture which I had seen when in the second year, when I had Potions knocked me out of breath.

_There was a man with a black robe and a dark green hat. "He'll be damned all his life. People will judge." A woman was sitting on a rocking chair. Her face was red. "Where did you take him?" a girl, who looked like me, but a much younger version of me, asked._

"Are you healthy?"

"Yeah; just remembering that I didn't write to Mrs. Hughes. Bye."

* * *

It was a bit chilly that evening. I put on my black blouse. "Feeling better?" Lupin asked.

I nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Remember the spell!" He opened the cupboard and the dog appeared. I waved my wand.

"Riddikulus!"

Nothing happened. The dog remained there. I panicked. I felt the fear coating my cells…

My courage left… I was no longer in the classroom next to Lupin. I was in a clearing.

_A boy with black ruffled hair and round glasses grinned. "You can't come with us."_

" _But he told me that I can… He told you to bring me with you…"_

"_So? I will tell him that you were tired and decided to sleep early."_

"_Not fair! I will tell him as soon as I see him."_

"_You won't tell him… I'll set my dog on you."_

"_You wouldn't dare."_

"_Look here, my dog is very intelligent."_

_The black dog was without leash, looking at the boy as if saying: I want to go for a run!_

"_Sit!" The dog got up and sat. "Wag your tail!" It wagged its tail._

_I laughed and clapped. _

"_What is it called?"_

"_Bite."_

"_Why?"_

_The dog leaped to me, I ran. "Tell him to stop." "No thank you."_

"_Please!" I fell. My foot ached. The dog growled. "NOooooo!"_

"Are you okay?"

Lupin's face held worry. He gave me some chocolate and I nibbled.

"Want to talk about it?" I replied yes as I felt comfortable with him.

His eyes were darker after he heard the story. "So that's why they remained silent…"

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Nothing-just talking to my self."

"But you seem to know something about the vision."

"I told you…"

"What do you know? You said: That's why they remained silent. Tell me. What do you know?"

"I can't tell you. Albus suggested that it would be better to tell you after you leave Hogwarts…"

"So Dumbledore knows something too! You know my _real identity_ and you keep silent! I have ever right to know!"

"Blaze…"

"Don't call me that. I hate that name. And you probably know my real name too…"

"Please…"

"I'm not coming here again… You're lying to me… Pretending… Acting…"

"I want to tell you but it's for the best…"

How could he remain so calm?

"Then you let that _fool_…"

"Don't call Albus a fool," he scolded.

"I call him whatever I like; double face people. Hypocrites. For 7 years, I've been wondering who I am? Who my mother and father are? If I had any friends? Anything! Then you appear with the answers and that old man prohibits you from telling me!"

"Where are you going?"

"To his office."

**Thank you for reading. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 Solstice

**Blaze**

**Amber and Ruby**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

**P.S. **Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 5: Solstice**

Anger has an effect on one's body; both physically and emotionally. Anger increases your blood pressure, your heart rate and the levels of adrenaline in your blood system.

Angers made my vision go hazy… and that's why, probably, I fell down the stairs. My foot ached. I couldn't get up. Tears were stinging my eyes. I squeezed my eyes. I hate crying. Crying makes others see you vulnerable. **I don't want to be vulnerable.**

I wish I knew some spell but I didn't. I wasn't good at spells. Moonlight entered through the dirty glass of the window. I looked at the watch. It was 19:35.

I heard footsteps. I sighed. Someone will help me **if that someone wasn't a bloody Gryffindor looking to try his new prank.**

"Blaze? What on earth happened to you?" It was his voice, with slight Irish accent.

"I tripped." My voice was guarded.

Lupin lowered himself. "Did you hurt your leg?"

"Yes. I can't get up."

My feet throbbed and I could feel the swelling. "You didn't break it…"

"Are you a healer?" I asked snootily.

He stared at me. "No, but I'm a good wizard." He took out his wand and mumbled some spell. The throbbing decreased.

"Can you get up?" He offered his hand but I ignored it and tried to support my weight with the railings which were cold.

He seemed a bit insulted. I stared out of the window and started descending down the stairs slowly.

"Dumbledore isn't here," he said with his voice hoarse.

I ignored him. Then, I'll ask Snape if…

"Why are you ignoring me?" he asked. His hair seemed ruffled and his eyes seemed tired.

"You're ignoring my requests," I argued.

"It's for the best…"

"Best for you? Or best for me?"

"I hope that for both."

"Tell me one thing. Why does Dumbledore think that you shouldn't tell me yet?"

"You're not prepared… And once, you and I were really close… you trusted me and I trusted you… that he thinks that it would be better if we built a relationship before I tell you the story."

"What _kind_ of relationship?"

"Of friendship, of course."

I sighed. "That's a bit weird… Anyway, why do you listen to him?"

"I think that his judgment makes sense."

"You can go to your room… I can manage to arrive safely to the Slytherin's common room."

"I prefer it if I escort you, if you don't mind." He smiled, showing his aligned white teeth.

I shrugged.

We were at the Dungeons.

"So, once we were close?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Like best friends?"

"Something like that."

"So you knew me well?"

"Yes."

"Did I change?" I asked looking in his eyes.

"No, you're the same; mature, haughty, determined… **our relationship changed**."

He seemed miserable. I touched his hand. "Don't worry. We'll regain the time that was stolen from us…"

"All right."

"Can I ask you one last question before we part?"

"Yes," he replied seeming happier.

"What's my real name?"

"Solstice… you hated the name."

I shrugged. "Better than Blaze, I think."

**Thank you for reading. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6 Letters

**Blaze**

**Amber and Ruby**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

**Chapter 6: Letters**

_**Dear Áed and Anelie,**_

_** how are you? Sorry that I didn't write you sooner but I had loads of homework.**_

_** Anyway, right now I'm in the library (I just finished Transfiguration homework! Yippee!) I'm alone and bored. Probably, I will bully some first year for fun; kidding Anelie!**_

_** So, school… I bet that you heard about the Dementors. Yeah, right. I fainted, again. The bitches pretended to be concerned… Poor Blaze! Josephine ignored me at Ancient Runes- pretended to be really busy explaining Lara the homework. Bitch.**_

_** That's it basically- au revoir.**_

_**The girl you found in blue vapors,**_

_**Blaze**_

I tore the parchment from the stack of papers so later I would owl it.

Next lesson was Herbology.

"Did you hear?" I heard Edwards say.

"What?"

"The fat lady was gone."

I turned around interested.

"Who is gone? The fat lady? Then why do I see her looking at me, right now?" Yasmine (a Slytherin) remarked.

"Shut up eavesdropper," Edwards shot back, her pale face shading to cherry.

"She was in another portrait… not her own… saw Black, I heard."

"Really?"

"I heard that we're going to sleep in the Great Hall- for security."

* * *

I was going to Hogwarts grounds to enjoy the sun and so that my skin could make some vitamin D when I bumped into Lupin.

"Hello-" I said, a bit unsure. This person, standing in front of me, with a shabby old jersey, knew me more than I knew myself.

"How are you?" he asked smiling. It was a nice smile. Few people smiled like that… I didn't even have a nice, honest smile.

"Okay. Er…"

"What?"

"Is it true about Black? He's here in the castle, isn't he?"

"Maybe. Why? You're scared?"

I laughed. My laugh was heavy. False…

Why couldn't I be honest? Because I didn't want to get hurt. Honest people get hurt and are ill-treated by others… I don't want that.

"It's **Harry Potter who should be scared**, not me. I don't know him."

His eyes flared like ember in dying fire.

"You don't know lots of things…"

"Yeah… See you at seven. Suppose that today, we'll be sleeping in sleeping bags. Yuck!"

He chuckled. "A new adventure."

"I'm not a bloody Gryffindor. I detest adventures…" as I was about to finish my sentence, I saw one of the twins running away with cherry hair, crying for help. I looked behind us. The other twin was laughing, accompanied with Ginny and Dean Thomas.

"Idiots," I mumbled. I noticed that Remus was chuckling, finding the event hilarious, I suppose.

"Think that this was funny? They better study… They'll end up selling butter beer…"

"**Don't be so serious**, Solly."

"Solly? What kind of nickname is that?"

"That's what I used to call you," he said and ruffled my hair. I felt a bit uncomfortable. I looked around. No one was around… If someone saw that, I'm sure that by dinner, someone would ask me if I'm going out with my teacher.

"Sorry," Lupin said, "that was out of line."

I nodded. "Doesn't matter."

"Want to work on the boggart this evening?"

"Maybe," I said. After we said goodbyes, I went to the grounds. Richard came running towards me.

"Hello, Rich. How are you?"

He barked. I stared wide eyed at him.

"Stop this nonsense and speak properly."

He shook his head and barked. I heard laughter. His friends were snickering.

"Did they prank you?"

The boy nodded gravely.

"Charmed you?"

He shook his head.

"A potion then."

He nodded.

"Better go to the Hospital Wing… Some friends you got there… I cannot do anything- don't know what potion they used but probably it is the 'Vocem mutatio'."

Richard pouted and walked to the direction of the hospital wing. I sat under a tree and removed my shoes.

I felt that I was being watched. I turned my head and saw Harry Potter looking at me. Next to him was Lupin. So Lupin befriended the child who lived? **I felt jealous…** Not for Lupin… but for Potter…

**Thank you for reading. Reviews will be appreciated. Tell us what you think or where we can improve.**


	7. Chapter 7 Snow

**Blaze**

**Amber and Ruby**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 7: Snow**

Students were going to Hogsmeade that weekend. My so called friends had dates and indirectly have told me not to accompany them.

"Sometimes I feel alone but its better that way than trusting some friend and betraying you."

Remus sat down on the wooden chair. "Traitors…"

"I bet I would end up in the library doing homework," I whined like a child.

"You're not going to Hogsmeade?"

"_Alone?_ What would I do alone?"

"I wouldn't mind keeping you company but I don't think that you'll appreciate _any rumors_…"

I shrugged. "Maybe, you can help me with Charms?"

"Okay."

Remus and I had grown closer by the past few weeks. In fact when we were alone, I called him Remus and he called me Solstice.

It was Saturday. I was waiting for Remus at the library. The library was almost empty except for a few Hufflepuff.

"Hello-"

"I thought of an idea!" I whispered.

"I made a polyjuice potion. You can transform into a boy and so we won't look suspicious."

"You know you're doing a 'reckless, immature thing', right?"

I laughed. "So? No harm done. I _don't want_ to give _them_ the satisfaction of seeing me staying at Hogwarts."

We entered in the Prefect's bathroom. He drank the potions and after a few minutes, Remus became a short boy with flaxen curls and blue eyes.

"Wouldn't your friends notice that I don't attend to Hogwarts?"

"Duh. Your name is Paul, you're my 'oldest brother'. Paul is in Africa right now- studying plants."

I started walking. "Wait! If a Professor sees you! I'll be in doom. **No one must see you yet**."

The boy laughed. "Relax, I'll do the invisibility spell."

The snow was white and students walked; some in groups, others were holding hands and some Hufflepuffs were making a bloody snowman. A bit too early for Xmas, I thought.

"Wanna visit the Shrieking Shak?" I asked.

Before Remus could make any comment, Bryony walked towards me. She was on a bench, a few moments before. "So you decided to come after all?"

Trailing behind her was a Hufflepuff sixth year.

"Yeah. Bye."

"Wait! Why on a hurry? Who's this boy?"

Before Remus could speak, I said: "We're in a hurry. Didn't _you say _that you had a date?"

I looked at the boy who seemed red. "Au revoir."

I walked away with Remus trailing after me. She didn't follow.

"Why did you do that?" he asked me. His eyes were wide as if I did something considered 'not normal' in Lupin's dictionary.

"She got a big mouth… and I don't really like her. Wanna go to the Shrieking Shack?"

"They say it's haunted," he said. His voice lacked emotions.

"Yeah, 'they say'. That's just a rumor. I bet it would be fun to go inside, _again_. Once, I went there…"

Remus grasped my hand. "Promise me that you don't go there," he said agitated.

"Why? What? There's nothing there. I went last year…"

"Alone?"

I nodded proudly.

"Wasn't that reckless or stupid?"

"It was just a dare- to prove by womanhood. Plus, they gave me this potion book…"

"Promise me that you wouldn't go there…"

"You're not my father to dictate me," I shouted.

Students were staring at us. I glared at them. "Mind your business!"

The students whispered something to each other and moved on. I shifted my hard gaze on Remus.

"I'm starting to trust you… I feel comfortable with you… but that _doesn't mean_ that you have to control me," I said my voice lower but still angry.

"It's because I care for you…"

"Let me take my decisions; I'm seventeen. Plus, you said that I was _too serious_."

Remus and I took a hot drink inside. We didn't mention the subject again. I felt a bit weird shouting with Remus as if I knew him all my life. After all, he was my teacher.

I saw Draco looking at us. He was with some other Slytherins. "He noticed you," I told Remus with a whisper.

Remus looked at Draco. Draco grinned and walked over our table. His mates followed.

"Hello Blaze," he said with his blue eyes burning with deepest cruelty. I gave a phony smile.

"Hello Draco. How's your hand?" The griffin that Hagrid brought had bit him. I wish I was there…

"Fine now. Nasty bite from the beast. I don't know why Dumbledore has let that half giant teach… Who's this?"

"Paul, Blaze's adoptive brother." They shook hands.

"Still not knowing your roots?" Draco asked with a sneer.

I laughed without hilarity. "Maybe, God forbid, I'm related to you."

"Impossible. You're too stupid to be," he said.

"Stupid?"

"Yeah, heard you failed _all your OWLs_. If that's not stupidity, tell me what is."

"You getting on my nerves," I said bitterly.

"Like you could harm me…"

"Who said about me harming you?"

"Stop playing with words. Let's leave."

Remus and I were walking, eating a candy that Remus bought. We were silent. I was still bitter about the two arguments that I had a few hours before and probably Remus was ill at ease.

Suddenly, I felt a wet thing on my face. I looked at Remus. He threw a snowball at me!

"**You're not twelve years old**, damn it. You're supposed to be mature and you're a teacher…"

"Right now, I'm not a teacher…" Another hit.

"Stop it!"

Another!

I grabbed a ball of snow and threw it towards him. It smacked his tummy. That was the start of the snow fight that I never dreamt of participating in.

After the snow fight we sat on a bench.

"I think that I can tell you this… our present relationship is getting close to that one we had twenty years ago."

"Twenty years ago?" I said horrified.

"Yeah… For me it is twenty years ago… for you only seven years ago…"

"How?"

"The event, which was a prank from my friends, went wrong… I believe that you went to the future. You're supposed to be thirty."

I gazed at him, unable to speak.

"That's what I can tell you for now."

"The boggart-"

"What?"

"Was the boy that I mentioned seeing in my vision, your friend? The one who set the dog for me?"

"Yeah… They often went too far with pranks…"

"Did you forgive him?" I asked.

"I did… after sometime… all of them… they didn't mean harm."

"If you see them sent them a note."

"What note?"

I slapped him. He rubbed his face. "That's for ruining my life." I stomped back to Hogwarts.

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8 Werewolves bite

**Blaze**

**Amber and Ruby**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

**P.S. **Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 8: Werewolves bite**

After two days of glares, I decided to give Remus a box full of chocolate in order to show him that I was sorry for my outburst.

Remus smiled; his face pale and tired. "Thank you, Solstice. I love you," he said with tears in his eyes. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to say: I love you too. It wasn't true… I respected him.

"Why are you so sad?" I asked awkwardly as I looked into his eyes.

"I'm sick… That's all"

"Sorry. I'll let you get some sleep," I said and started getting out.

"No, don't leave. Please. I… I-"

"What?"

"Nothing," he said as he stared at his feet.

"I'll keep you some company, then."

The next morning, Severus Snape was doing DADA instead of Remus. The lesson was about werewolves…

"What is the difference between animagus and werewolf?" Either because Snape was in a bad mood, or he grew some vendetta against me, he decided to pick on me.

" Er… Werewolf turns into a full moon… and hunts humans… Animagus, well, shifts whenever he wants…"

"Poorly constructed answer…Should continue _brewing,_ Ms. Hughes!" His voice held a sting. It was the same voice that he used with the Gryffindors. I gave him a phony smile.

"I _plan_ to," I said proudly.

So, here I was in the library doing an essay about werewolves. That's when I realized that Snape didn't just give us an essay… He wanted us to notice… I noticed. Remus was **always absent at full moon**, didn't want me to go to the shrieking shack, had lots of scars…

Could the boy I saw with bloody scars, when the Dementor entered, be Remus himself? After he was transformed? Remus was a werewolf?

_**As I am writing this essay, I realize that Prof. Snape didn't give us the essay about these creatures just for fun. I believe he had other motives. He succeeded. I realized. Get well soon Prof. Lupin.**_

_**P.S. We need to talk.**_

And here I was, at 19:45 listening to Remus.

"My father insulted Fenrir Greyback… he was a werewolf… To revenge, Greyback bit me and here I am; transformed in a monster," he said looking into my eyes.

I remembered the boy with blood, with torn clothes when the Dementors made me faint.

"You're not a monster."

"I am," he said curtly.

"Why? Because a werewolf bit you? Draco's father isn't a werewolf is he? But he's a monster. Neither Bellatrix Lestrange… she's a monster… It's not fate that determines what you are… it is you that you determine your fate," I replied.

"I was brought to the shrieking shack once a month… I bit myself… Transforming into a werewolf _is painful_. That's why there were rumours… Then I made friends with James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."

These names weren't new to me. I stared at Remus. "The boy who set the dog on you was James; Harry Potter's father.

"I tried to hide the truth. Even from them. I told them that my mother was sick… to explain for my disappearances. I was afraid that when they will learn the truth, they would desert me.

"In the second year… they learnt. Now, I'm going to tell you something that very few people know. Promise me to never repete these words," he said.

"I promise," I said smiling faintly.

"To keep me company, they became animagi… Werewolves are only dangerous to humans. By the fifth year, James could transform into a stag, Peter into a rat and Sirius into a dog..."

"So that's how he escaped," I mumbled.

"Yes," he said darkly.

So the well behaved dog was Sirius; my boggart.

"Who found you after the transformation?"

His eyes held concern. "You."

**Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9 The story

**Blaze**

**Amber and Ruby**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Harry Potter.

**Note from the authors: **It has been ages since we've updated but we hope that you'll like the new, edited chapter. Plus we wish you a great 2013.

Chapter 9: The story

Everyone, excluding me, was excited. Why? Because of Quidditch, that's why. Technically, I was glowering at Remus who was trying to convince me to watch the game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"Rem, I really _appreciate_ you concern," I lied, "but I'll be more than happy to spend quality time with the library."

"Come on. It will be fun…"

I scoffed.

"Fun? You mean standing out in the cold and watching some guys and girls moving around on a broom are _fun?_ That's why _I know_ that _I'm sane_."

"You're boring." His voice was teasing me. My eyes widened. "Am not! I can talk politics, discuss literature and… can discuss history; both wizardry and muggle."

"For a 17 year old, you're boring," Remus said smiling.

"Then it's a _good thing_ that I rarely hang around any 17 year old," I said glaring.

So here I am. My socks wet, my hair in a mess and shivering watching the bloody game. The Slytherins were on the Hufflepuff's side and were winning… I sighed. I wanted to open the book that I had in my satchel but it wasn't a good idea… I decided to stare at people and observe their reactions.

Then it happened quickly. A broom was shattered by a bludger. The Hufflepuff spiraled downwards. Was he hurt? Although on the inside I was concerned, my face didn't show it. I didn't want to look concerned.

Then a lightning strikes Angela (or is it Angelina? Whatever.)'s broom. A black umbrella flew in the wind.

"NOooo!"

A Gryffindor fell from his broom… Remus' face was shocked. He was Harry Potter.

* * *

I sneezed and glared at Remus. "See! I told you watching Quidditch was a _bad_ idea," I announced. My head was aching even though I went to the hospital wing.

Remus' eyes were alight with humor. He looked younger. The tired, pessimist Remus must have gone; washed away with the rain. There was a short-lived silence. The werewolf got up from the faded red settee while I remained perched on the chair, drinking the black coffee. The man strolled towards me with chocolate in his hands. "It will make you feel better;" he said without taking his eyes off my sober face.

"Chocolate _won't _make me feel _better_," I said with a voice that could turn the rain which was dripping outside into ice, "or are you trying to _fatten me up?_" Remus hunched his shoulders and grinned. "That idea might have crossed my mind," he laughed and then, his gaze steadied on me. "Eat it!"

Giving in to his request, I grabbed it and started chewing slowly as my mouth was stiff. Remus seated himself back to the settee and ran his pale fingers through his hair. Now that I learnt to control my fear and perform the Riddikulus charm after what seemed eternity, he decided to teach me how to disarm my opponent but all of his attempts were ineffective. My aim was rubbish and I nearly broke my nose.

"You should go to your dorm. It has become dark," my teacher said as he stared at the window. No sun rays gave light to the room. Rays of moon entered instead. I nodded and got up from the chair. "Yeah. It is late."

"Solly?" "Hmm?" His tone made me suspicious. "Harry is in the hospital," I crossed my arms across my chest, "and it would make _me_ really happy if you visit him. Even if you visit him when he's sleeping."

"Sorry to _disappoint you_ but Potter is in my blacklist. Firstly, he _is_ a heedless _Gryffindor_ and secondly it was his father who along with other Gryffindors pulled the prank which sentenced me to this _punishment; to this hell!"_

"**Being a Gryffindor has ****_absolutely nothing sinful_** and Harry is not "heedless". He is a good young man and secondly, James, Sirius and Peter didn't mean to harm you," he said in a clear voice which echoed around the four walls around us. I felt my skin growing darker.

"But they did."

Remus approached me. His intelligent face was set in a business-like form.

**"You should melt your stone heart. You must forgive."**

"_Forgive?!_ Forgive Black who breathes freedom while I'm _chained _in this _soul-destroying life?!_"

My hands turned to fists. He took my hands and grasped it firmly.

"You're chained because you won't forgive."

I snickered and pulled my hands away.

"Or should I _forgive _the resting corpses of James and Pettigrew?!"

My voice was loud by the end of the sentence. His rock-hard glance pierced my body. His face crumbled. He seated himself on the sofa.

"Maybe I should _even _forgive the ministry for not letting these lads face justice! But you know what? The irony is that these people who helped you face the unjust world were unjust to me!" I was hysterics.

"Talk to me!"

Remus faced me. "When you calm down, I shall." I fumed, and then I started sobbing. I felt so ashamed. However anger still boiled in my blood.

"You're forgiven."

"_How _can you forgive so easily?"

"You're my sister. How can I not forgive you?"

I breathed in the scent of Remus as he hugged me. The scent was of wild flowers. Then my eyes widened. " ?!"

"Yes. **You're Solstice Lupin.** Our parents were Eric and Katherine Lupin. Eric was a half-blood wizard. Mum was muggle. Father died ten years ago and mum died seven months after you disappeared. She was really down in the dumps."

I stared into his eyes, unable to believe his words. "Dad was angry. The ministry inspected the potion but it was harmless. He toured over the globe to find you. Of course, he didn't locate you. You were in the future."

"Potion? What was the prank?"

"They poured the Laugh inducing potion in your drink. You were _too_ serious for a child. You only smiled when Dad read you stories, or mum hummed you songs or when I was with you... but only with us you smiled. With strangers you were like a block of ice."

"A block of ice?"

"Something destroyed the innocent child that you were and created a worldly child."

"What could possibly have happened?"

"_You_ found me lacerated. Just after I was attacked."

"Then it's you... the demontors..."

_I opened my eyes. I felt a bit strange… Like last time, the Dementors brought back the saddest memory that I had; the memory that I didn't remember. The vision was hazy._

_There was a boy with brown hair… I couldn't see his face. He was on the ground… his clothes were torn and bloody…_

_It was a short vision but it connected me to my past. Who was the boy?_

"After I hadn't returned back home, a search party was started… you were hapless enough to see the sight. You were only five. You realized that life was… was not all roses. I remember how much you cried when I started attending Hogwarts."

"But how can you be sure that they didn't want to hurt me?"

"They shared the memory." Remus put his hands in his pocket and handed me a picture.

"That's father, mother, you and me. That's grand pa; our mother's father. You were seven. I was twelve."

"Do you have other pictures?" I asked, craving to learn more. Remus smiled.

"Open that drawer. There's an album. You can have it."

**Thanks for reading. Your reviews will be appreciated. ;)**


End file.
